1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a level shifting circuit, and more particularly, to a level shifting circuit capable of maintaining a duty rate irrespective of a voltage change and capable of fixing its output to a specific voltage level.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile devices guarantee proper performance during an extended period of time using a limited battery. A variety of methods have been introduced in order to guarantee such performance one of which is to use different voltages in different block units. In this case, a high voltage is applied to a block requiring a high performance, and a low voltage is applied to a block requiring a low performance.
Since blocks use different voltages, a leakage current increases due to a voltage difference between interfaces of different blocks or when a problem occurs in a circuit operation.
To address these problems, a level shifter is used. The level shifter changes a level of a received voltage. The level shifter is disposed between blocks that use different voltages, thereby preventing the leakage current or circuit malfunction that may occur in blocks using different voltages.